nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Nite Finder EX-3
The Nite Finder EX-3 is an external single-fire Nerf blaster that was released in 2004. It requires two "AA" batteries for its integrated light. It comes packaged with three Micro Darts. In the United Kingdom, it comes with three Whistler Darts. Details It has a built-in red light that turns on when the blaster's trigger is half-pulled. The light has a lens that can be moved to adjust the path of the light beam, allowing the user to compensate for gravitational effects on longer shots. One dart can be fired at a time, and two extras can be stored under the blaster's light. There is a tactical rail located on the top of the blaster. History There were two past versions of the Nite Finder EX-3. One was the Nite Finder, which did not include a tactical rail. The other was a Dart Tag blaster named the Firestrike that came in red and blue colors. The Nite Finder was succeeded by the N-Strike Elite Firestrike in 2013. Color schemes The Nite Finder has been released with the following color schemes: *N-Strike standard color scheme (yellow, grey, and orange) *Updated N-Strike color scheme (yellow, black, and orange) *Original color scheme (blue, black, and orange) *Updated original color scheme (blue, yellow, and orange) *Grey, forest green, and orange *Clear Series (clear plastic/orange) *Sonic Series (clear green and orange) *Whiteout Series (white, black, and orange) Modification Modders love the Nite Finder for its pure simplicity and amazing potential for power resulting in outstanding distances incomparable to most other blasters due to its direct plunger system. Value packs Two Nite Finder EX-3s come in the Nite Finder EX-3 2-Blaster Set. Reloading and firing To reload the Nite Finder, load a dart into the blaster's muzzle. Pull the plunger tube back to prime the blaster. Pull the trigger to fire a dart. Trivia commercial.]] *Because of sloppy design in the circuits, it is possible for the light to be jammed into the "ON" position. This can be due to two reasons: the switch below the trigger may be permanently connected and/or the soldering of the wires may be joined, making the switch obsolete. Both of these problems can be quickly and easily fixed by opening up the blaster. *It is featured in the N-Strike Reconnaissance game on the Nerf website. *Streamline Darts do not fire properly unless this blaster is modified. *A Chinese pirating company Leyaun has ripped off the Nite Finder and made slight changes, most notably the use of a genuine laser module instead of an LED and a focusing lens. *Both its predecessor and successor blasters are called the Firestrike. *Despite the different names, there is no physical difference between this blaster and the Dart Tag version of the Firestrike. *By tying the two plunger tubes together with a string, one can dual wield this blaster. *It is one of very few N-Strike dart blasters to not have its name molded onto its shell. Gallery External links *Nite Finder EX-3 instructions on the Hasbro website Category:N-Strike blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:Direct plunger blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Dart blasters